My previous experience in cancer immunology research, transplantation immunology research, and other types of immunology research will allow me to further characterize a recently identified cancer-related antigen (CRA) in human bronchogenic carcinomas, to identify and characterize other CRA's, and to delineate the immunological pathophysiology of the patient with respect to the CRA's. The specific objectives and methods are to: 1. Cancer-related antigens (CRA's): Further characterize one known CRA and identify and characterize other CRA's human bronchogenic carcinomas; determine whether or not these tumors have a common CRA(s), cross-reactive CRA's, or individually specific CRA's, and whether or not the CRA's occur in other malignant, premalignant, normal and embryonic tissues. Animals will be immunized with tumor plasma membrane antigen preparations and the resulting antisera will be analyzed against and absorbed with normal human plasma and normal tissue (including tracheobronchial mucosa) antigen preparations. Where feasible, absorptions will be performed with antigens from the same host providing the immunogen to exclude inadvertent identification of a blood group or histocompatibility antigen. CRA(s) will be localized within the tumor cell using immunofluorescent techniques. CRA's will be identified until a plasma membrane CRA(s) is found. 2. Plasma and sputum antigen and host immunity to antigen: Determine the occurrence of CRA(s) in host plasma and sputum by radioimmunoassay; delineate host cellular immune reactivity against his CRA by use of an in vitro assay for a macrophage migration inhibitory factor and delineate hot humoral immune reactivity against his CRA by a passive hemagglutination assay. 3. Relationships: Determine the relationships of plasma CRA(s), sputum CRA(s), and cellular and humoral immunity to the CRA(s) to the course of the disease, to different modes of therapy, and to each other for purposes of improving early diagnosis, treatment, and assessing prognosis in the individual patient.